Moonlight Fan Mail!
by Vampire Meep
Summary: DO you have a question for one of the characters on moonlight? Write a question and put it in your review. This idea was inspired by the fanfic “Cullen fan mail”
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Fan Mail

DO you have a question for one of the characters on moonlight? Write a question and put it in your review. This idea was inspired by the fanfic "Cullen fan mail" to start off here is one question to show you what it is like.. n

Disclaimer: I do not own moonlight 

Dear, Mick

if Beth were dying like her bf, would u turn her into a vampire?

Also I think you should get together with Coralline **(a/n sorry about that part my friend is a little bit crazy, but yet she is one of BFFs) **

From, Rage08

Dear, Rage08

What part of episode 12 did you not watch? Beth asked me that question, and I thought "I don't know what I would do" and I said" I would of done the same thing" Also that's nice of you think we should get back together, but I left her for a reason, plus she is like a quick sand , because of her I lost the most important thing my humanity .

From, Mick 

Write questions


	2. IMPORTANT!

**Hey you guys know that me the author is answering these questions the way I think Mick , Beth, etc would answer them. **


	3. CHAP 3!

**The actual characters did not answer these, just to tell you.. me and my friend answered them in a funny way…………**

Dear Mick,

Were your parents still alive when you were turned?

nightcap

Dear, nightcap

Mick: No, they were both dead before I even met Corline. We were never really close...

Beth:stares at him with tear filled eyes did you kill them Mick?

Mick: umm..maybe...

Beth: WHAT!

Mick: kidding, a vampire got to them I think it was Colilne…..

From, Mick and a scared Beth

Dear, Mick

I've just been wondering this but are you in love with Beth and have you been  
in love with ever since you saved from Coralline?

From, Vampire Luver2.

PS- I think you're totally hot!

Dear, Vampire Luver 2

Well... I would have to answer yes not love as in sex love but love that I cared for her and i didn't want her to get hurt But after she matured, she was quite...umcough nice looking and she has become a hell of a woman

Beth: YES! I knew it you love me!

Mick cough yes

Corline: WHAT!! I should have killed her…

From, Mick, a loved Beth , and a flaming corline

Beth,

What does Josef have that Mick doesn't?

From WonderW

Dear, WonderW

Money, oldness..but Mick is way hotter

Mick: You think I am hot

Beth: AAAh where you standing behind me the WHOLE time!

Mick: yes

Beth: damn it

From, a embarrassed Beth, and Mick

Josef...

If you were a tree, what kind of tree would you be?

From Anna St. James

Dear, WonderW

Um.. what kind of question is that, let me think…..A SEXY TREE! (a/n ummmm I don't think there is a such thing..)

From , sexy tree Josef

Beth,  
Is there any truth in the rumours of your and Josef's relationship?

-L

Dear, L

WHAT RUMORS!!

Josef;cough

Beth: you! turns 1874398759037549382765 shades of red

Josef: gahhhhh don't hurt me!!

Beth: growls MICK KILL JOESF FOR ME!!

Mick coughs ummm I not going to kill my best friend

Beth: Growls

Mick and Josef : RUN!!

From: a scared Mick and Josef and a about to be murderer Beth

Dear Mick,  
Why do you have a fireplace in your apartment if fire is one of very few  
convenient ways of eliminating vampires and you don't need body heat?  
Also, why do so many vampires live in California of all places? - sun, people  
and fire. I don't get it.  
Nit.

Dear, Nit

The fire makes me feel more human, when people walk into my apartment that are clients ( im a PI) it seems normal to have a fireplace. Most vamps live in CA because In forsay Joesfs case the ladies

Josef : can't argue with that

Beth: Whats that suppose to mean?!

From: Mick, Josef and a confused Beth

Dear Mick,

Which woman has had more of an impact on your life (In a good way)? Beth or  
Coraline?

Also would you say that being close to Beth has made your state as a vampire  
a little worthwhile?

One more question?

Do you love her?

From CrimsonFlambouyancy

Dear, CrimsonFlambouyancy

Beth she is the one that helped me break away from Corline, anf I have grown a lot closer to her, Yes I love beth!

From, Mick


	4. dear joey

**YAY chapter 4, sorry it took so long, I have been busy and I just had spring break, thanks Scarlet Fitz for reviewing saying you wanted chapter four**

Dear Joey, snerk,

First off, I just have to say that you are Magically Drooliscious and you can  
bite me anytime. I'd like to run up and kiss you, and then drag you off to a  
room and do many unmentionable things to you. Heh. Okay, on to the  
questions. These get kind of odd...and slightly disturbing...

What's your favorite color?

Boxers...or briefs? When you're not in your freezer that is. Gotta love a  
classic...hehe

if you could pick one song to describe yourself, what would it be and why?

If you were an animal, what animal would you be and why?

How can sleeping in a freezer be comfortable? I mean, hard surface equals ow.  
Unless you have a bed in there or something.

Got room in your freezer for two? g

what would be your idea of the perfect date?

In your opinion, what is the best thing about immortality? Besides the  
money. Heh.

What does blood taste like a vamp?

Could you take me for a ride in your car sometime? I think your car is sexy.  
g

I've watched way too many vamp movies and read way too many books for my own  
good..and I know I'm probably gonna regret this..but I just have to know...is  
it really possible for a vampire to completely drain a human? Not that I  
really want to test that...

ignores strange looks Oh come on! Tell me I'm not the only one who wanted  
to know that? silence Okay...so maybe I am...

Are you currently looking for anymore freshies? If so, I am SO your girl!  
And how exactly does one become a freshie?

Um...I think that's it for now. And ignore my annon name. I have no  
intention of becoming a vamp. Well...not yet anyways...

Yours,  
Blood Drinker

P.S. Call me. g

Dear g

Josef: Don't call me joey!

Mick and Beth, Hey Joey!! HAHA

Josef: bears fangs

Beth: awwww Joeys mad!! How cute little joey pinches joeys check

Josef: mutters if you weren't Mick's friend…….

Mick: get back to answering questions!

Josef: Fine, I might take you up on that offer of biting you grins , also I don't think you could "drag me" and what kind of unmentionable things are we talking?

Josef: my favorite color? That's a odd question…… I'd have to say red, because it's the color of my favorite snack. Boxers...or briefs? Boxers

Mick : Me to boxers

Beth: well I can't answer…………

Joey: song? I can't think of one now….animal .I would be a sexy lion, because they are fierce killers

Beth: what's with you and being sexy?

Mick: You do know that it is the female lion that does the hunting and killing

Josef: Darn, well then I would be a sexy shark

Beth: AGAIN WITH THE BEING SEXY!! What is wrong with you!

Josef: nothing is wrong with me, next question, sleeping in a freezer was uncomfortable, but I have being sleeping in a freezer for over 300 years, I got used to it. And noooooooooooo I don't have room in my freezer for two. The perfect date would be a picnic on the beach at sunset

Beth: I bet there won't be a picnic basket at that picnic ……

Mick: Sunset , Josef almost everyone goes to the beach at sunset how can you be not seen! Next things you know some person sees you on your "picnic" they will be screaming ahhhhhhh! Crazy psycho drinking blood!. Now would you like to deal with the FBI?

Josef:……………. Next question. The best this about immortally is the girls just keep on getting hotter,.

Beth: ummmm. (puts big puffy coat on)Stop looking at me like that! Josef!

Josef: (grins evilly)

Beth: hides behind Mick

Mick: It's ok Beth

Josef: next question, I cannot really explain what blood tastes like to a vampire.,

Mick: that's true, next question

Josef: k, I don't even know you! Why would I take you for a ride in my car?, next question, I think everyone has read to many vamp books for their own good, the damn books they all this lies about us, yes it is possible to drain a human not that I have tried to I don't kill my freshies.

Beth: g I would not what to test that either gulp

Josef: nope I am not looking for anymore freshies, and you can't "become" a freshies, a freshie is a hawt female whom I drink from.

Mick: WOW that was a really long set of questions why don't I get any long questions like that .

Beth: you can ask me questions too you know.

Josef: Everyone loves me

From, Joey, Beth , and Mick

Beth, why can't you leave Josh and get together with Mick? oh and by the way  
Mick, stop being so noble and kiss Beth would you!!  
p.s Hi Josef! (waves madly

From: Mesmerina

Dear. Mesmerina

Josef: Another fangirl!

Beth: Mesmerina, I don't' k now whether you are in the U.S or UK,If you are in the US then have you not watched episode 11? If you are in the UK then when you use episode 11 then you will see that it did kind of left josh, or he left me, in a way….

Mick: hugs Beth it's ok Beth, and I have kissed Beth, whether it has been on the show or not.

Josef: Hey I want a kiss,

Mick: Well I am not giving you one

Josef: I don't want you to kiss me EWW!

Beth: fine, pecks Josef on the cheek

From, Josef, Beth and Mick

Dear Josef,  
How many fresheys do you have, do you need any more (me for example)? And  
how do they compare to say, Beth?  
A VERY Willing Freshey,  
Scarlet  
(P.S:Sorry I have no idea how to spell freshey)

Dear, Scarlet

Josef: I don't share how many freshies I have. And no I don't need any more at the moment………and Beth is on a scale form one to ten a 10 the freshie are like an 8.

Beth: I'm not going to be your freshie

From, joesf, and a nonwilling freshie Beth

To Josef:  
Have you ever turned anyone aside from Sarah -- on purpose or accidentally?  
Just curious, plz don't be offended!  
redrose7856

Dear, redrose7856

Josef: No I have never turned anyone other than Sarah. I really love Sarah ………

(a/n I am going to leave it at that because this answer could go on forever and plus I don't really know how to answer this,)

**Well another chapter done **


End file.
